deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Hello, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions about the wiki, or just any questions in general feel free to ask me. Happy editing! :) MarleneZ.Talk 05:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Art That isn't fanart. It's art by Takeshi Obata. The pictures and style should be recognizable to those who've read the manga. Many of those appeared as cover art, chapter art, or special colored pages in Shonen Jump. All of those pictures also appear in Blanc et Noir. Personally I like the art of L and Light because they look neutral in those pictures (i.e. The facial expressions are rather plain, but it feels as if there's a lot of thought going on in their heads, and hidden emotions). The picture doesn't appear to portray any biased views of their personalities, so it should please everyone in that regard. If we can find good anime images I wouldn't have a problem changing them. However, that's proven to be a difficult task. The anime doesn't have the best lighting, so characters tend to have odd shadows on them. And many of the best character shots are during those oddly colored moments (I've heard it reffered to as "red and blue mode"). We're currently voting on images here, and you are welcome to vote and add pictures to vote for. MarleneZ.Talk 20:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Pics Many of the pictures seem to be different sizes, so I'll certainly take that into consideration. Do you mind showing me an example of how big that would be? Thank you MarleneZ.Talk 00:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Pic sizes This is way late but 1280x720 is much too large and clunky for a profile pic resolution. Since we're going to resize it as long as the original pic is bigger than the final pic I think its fine. Dremler 12:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Death Note page Hello. I understand, but we already have Death Note (series), which has information on everything (manga, anime, soundtracks, novels, etc. and links to main articles.) That's why searching Death Note brings you to the disambaguation page. :) MarleneZ.Talk 03:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, do you speak/know Cantonese? Judging from the fact that you reverted my edits to earlier incorrect versions, I guess you don't know Cantonese at all. Am I correct?--Aope (talk) 16:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :If you are uncertain about something, you are always welcome to ask, or read Jyutping on Wikipedia. Cantonese is a tonal language, and the tone of a character is indicated by a number (1-6). Though the readers of the wikia site are likely not to care about the tone, I can't find a reason not to write it absolutely correctly. Or could you justify the omission of correct information? Aope (talk) 16:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::"Phonetic typing" is used to type characters using the phonetic transcriptions. The numbers, on the other hand, are to indicate the pronunciation of that character. Using "Death Note (デスノート, Desu Nōto)" as an example, you may get the Japanese character "デスノート" using "phonetic typing", but "Desu Nōto" is how "デスノート" is pronounced. Or does your "phonetic typing" mean anything else?Aope (talk) 16:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I am surprised, indeed. Nonetheless, the "phonetic typing" like "Desu Nōto" is not going to work with Cantonese because no tonic indications are needed in Japanese.Aope (talk) 16:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC)